1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for executing a function executing command through a gesture input, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for executing a function executing command by recognizing a gesture input performed in a text input field displayed on a touch screen display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen display means an apparatus that can receive a signal through a display by applying micro current or pressure to the display. The touch screen display is similar to a touchpad in that an input signal is applied through a touch sensor that recognizes the micro current or pressure. However, in the touchpad, a pointer on the display moves along with a relative movement of a finger or a touch pen input on the touchpad. Meanwhile, in the touch screen display, since a touch sensor and a touchpad are realized together, when a signal is applied to a specific point on the display, a pointer operates at the point. Thus, there is a difference between the touchpad and the touch screen display. Accordingly, when a signal is applied to the touch screen display through a finger, sensitivity of the recognition of the signal is very important. Recently, as a capacitive touch screen having excellent responsiveness to the input signal has been developed, various functions that can be executed through the touch screen display in electronic devices have been suggested.
In general, since the user inputs a signal or a gesture input by directly indicating a GUI object on the touch screen display with a stylus or a finger, the touch screen display does not need a separate input device. Such an advantage enables the touch screen display to be widely used in mobile devices. Further, as the mobile device including the touch screen display is widely used, many programs that have been run on a computer in the past are realized though the mobile device. For this reason, there is a need for a new design of a user interface that enables easy interaction between the user and the device including the touch screen display.
Even though the device including the touch screen display can execute many commands, since the touch screen display does not include an auxiliary input device, a conventional user interface has used a manner in which an input from a user is received by calling a menu window including many commands. Such a manner poses problems that a burden of recognition of a user is increased and efficiency is decreased. Further, when text is input from the user, for example, when the user inputs a text message, when the user writes a mail, when the user writes an address of a website in a address bar of a web browser, or when the user inputs a search word in a search box, an already narrow screen becomes narrower due to a text input field and a keyboard window for inputting text. At this time, when function executing commands executed on an application are allowed to be executed, since it has a disadvantage that the menu window needs to be called on the narrow screen to select a menu, there is a need for development of a method and an apparatus capable of reducing the burden of recognition of the user and offering a more efficient interface.